


Needy

by ShippingFalling



Series: The therapist [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingFalling/pseuds/ShippingFalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan initiates something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy

It had been about two weeks and Dan had got used to sleeping next to Phil's warm body making it impossible to sleep alone, like it was happening now. Phil had his mom over for a day since she had to wait until next morning for her flight, he saw her and she immediately started talking about how cute he looked making him uncomfortable. This didn't go unnoticed by Phil who send Dan back to his house to sleep by himself for tonight, he wanted to call him and hear his voice, praise him as he fell into a deep slumber, they had officially started going out a couple days ago since Dan had finally graduated. 

He shifted in between his sheets trying to find something to replace Phil's body warmth but he gave up a couple minutes later "That's it! I'm telling him to me over!" He scrambled through the darkness and found his phone, turning it on making him go blind at the sudden brightness, but nothing stopped him from dialing Phil's number,  
he heard the beeping three times before the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice was heard at the other side of the line "Phil?" Dan whispered "What's wrong bear?" You could hear the worried tone mixed with the sleepiness "I can't sleep", "Come over, mom is sleeping" He hanged up before Dan could tell him otherwise. He got up and put on a sweatshirt and black elastic shorts running to the door shoeless with his phone on hand. He took the black vans and tied them on before taking his keys and going to the lobby to get a taxi.

This time it was a young man, he looked sleepy and tired. Dan told him the address and they were there in no time, the traffic disappearing with the sun light. Dan paid the man ten extra dollars making him smile "Have a good night mate" Dan smiled back at the driver and got out the cab, he took the key out of his sweatshirt and opened the door silently and invited himself inside locking the door behind him.

It was quiet and he decide to keep it that way by taking off his shoes at the entrance and swiping his feet against the floor instead of walking, he put his first foot on the ladder before being stopped by a voice "You really like my son don't you?" he gulped and nodded without turning his head around "I'm not bad honey, sorry for giving you the wrong impression" Dan relaxed his back turning around, finally taking the shade of the woman "I'm sorry myself" she laughed lowly "Don't you worry honey, go ahead give my son some company" She said as she walked away into her room.

Dan sighed and went up the stairs entering Phil's room, he was lying on top of the covers shirtless the only thing he had on was a pair of boxers "Phil?" Phil shifted, Dan took off his socks and carefully laid on top of the older man to give him some warmth with his own body.

Dan was starting to fall asleep until he heard Phil groan, he ignored it and went back to sleep "Fuck Dan you're so good" Phil said in a slurred tone, Phil was having a wet dream and was starting to get hard. Dan's heart beating fast he decided to kiss his lovers neck softly making Phil moan and grind slowly against his thigh. The raven haired man woke up after a couple minutes to realize what was happening "Dan?" He looked for a response "Phil" Dan said kissing slowly and passionately before he could respond "Needy bo-" Phil said mockingly, quickly being interrupted by Dan grinding against him, Dan was satisfied when he heard Phil moan enticing him to go further. He kneeled in front of the older man rubbing his cock through his boxers "I co-could get u-sed to this" Dan got rid of Phil's underwear and threw it on the floor.

He took the pulsating member in his hands and stroked it slowly "Fucking hell Dan!" He took his the tip into his mouth making Phil twitch and groan, he swirled his tongue "Stop that I'm not going to contain mys-" Dan took the whole thing into his mouth making a deep moan erupt out of the older man, he was blessed to not have a gag reflex so he continued, every time his nose meeting with Phil's lower stomach. He swallowed and moaned around Phil who instantly took the younger boy's face into his hands giving him a lustful kiss, Dan had taken his shorts and boxers off by now making him almost completely naked. Phil took in Dan's shape and how the sweatshirt curved over his cock, his body was being engulfed in pleasure again when Dan pushed his ass back to rub against Phil's dick making both of them moan.

Dan positioned Phil's dick to enter him "You haven't stretched" Phil said "I did earlier" Dan said with an innocent face and Phil could imagine his bear fingering himself "Hope that doesn't bother daddy" "Not at all" Dan pushed his body back making Phil's cock feel absolutely amazing against him "Oh god fu-ck" Phil couldn't hold back the noises "Daddy's cock is so big, it fills me up so good" Phil felt heat in his lower stomach at the small boy's words, Dan almost screamed when he brushed his prostate "Is daddy's cock making you moan like a little whore" Dan bit his lips at Phil's words mixing with the pleasure of his prostate being rubbed, Dan nodded unable to say anything coherent. When he was finally comfortable he started going up and down using Phil's chest as support, Dan was moaning and Phil was saying things like 'good boy' and 'take it all in'. Dan was soon bouncing up and down almost screaming with every touch.

A couple brushes to his prostate made his body go tense and clench around Phil's cock, Phil noticed Dan desperately trying to cum so he helped by pumping Dan's dick making the young boy scream his name and cum all over his chest which was enough for Phil to cum while he squeezed Dan's thighs.

Dan fell softly on top of Phil's chest after he took off his sweatshirt, they took a couple of breaths before Dan took Phil out of himself and laid beside the raven haired man "I love my needy little bear" Phil said rubbing Dan's cheek "I love you too daddy" Dan gave Phil one more kiss and placed his head back down "Thank God!" Phil's mom said from the floor below them making them blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry I didn't took suggestions into this chapter, I just had to get this out of my head <3


End file.
